(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, an apparatus, and a method for communicating a wake-up signal and a wireless terminal.
Particularly, the present invention relates to a communication apparatus for generating, transmitting, and receiving a wake-up signal.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a wireless network, reducing power consumption has become a significant issue, and various techniques related to a wake-up signal have been proposed in order to design a wireless terminal with low power consumption. According to the techniques related to a wake-up signal that have been proposed, basically, a transmitter transmits a wake-up signal to a plurality of receivers. Specifically, when the transmitter transmits the wake-up signal in a wireless network, the plurality of receivers analyze a received signal and provide power to a system in a main path if the received signal is determined to be the wake-up signal.
However, this causes a communication distance between the transmitter and the receiver to be limited by the use of power. As a result, the communication distance is substantially limited to a radius of several meters.
Accordingly, a wake-up system that may reduce power consumption of more wireless terminals in a broader range is needed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.